


Keep the Megalomania for Every Other Thursday

by icarus_chained



Category: Sanctuary (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and a vampiric Nikola Tesla in the same room. What did you <i>think</i> would happen?</p>
<p>Tiny crack Avengers/Sanctuary crossover, written for a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Megalomania for Every Other Thursday

"Electrified, vampire Nikola Tesla," Tony repeated, slowly. Canted forward towards the dark-haired, impatient intruder, bouncing a little on his toes. "Huh."

Bruce looked sidelong at him. "Giant green irradiated rage monster," he pointed out, wryly. "And that's before we get to the reactor." Tony flapped a hand at him.

"Missing the point, big guy. So, _so_ missing the point."

"Really?" Nikola cut in, slicing them an arrogant, challenging little grin. "And what _is _the point, then?"__

Tony's answering smirk was positively unholy. "The point is, _Nikola Tesla_ ," he said, bouncing forward to sling his arm around the vampire's shoulder, and grin sideways into Bruce's blooming trepidation. "Two words, baby. _Death Ray_. Tell uncle Tony _all_ about it, hmm?"

Bruce ... paused, for a second. Looking into Nikola's suddenly bemused expression. Then, shrugging internally, he ambled over to sling his arm around the vampire's _other_ shoulder, shaking his head at Tony's grin, and added: "And the bio-powered electromagnetism. I would be ... quite interested in that."

"Oh yeah," Tony grinned, bouncing. "And in return, we can show you how we rock it in the 21st century ..."

Nikola looked between them for a second, then ... smirked. "I _have_ been keeping up with current events, you know," he ... practically purred, really. "Talk to me about interdimensional portals and self-sustaining power, Mr Stark. I'd be _fascinated_."

Bruce ... looked at Tony, for a long second. And then ...

"I won't tell Pepper if you won't."

"Keep the megalomania to every second Thursday, and you're on."

Nikola grinned. "You know, I'm really very fond of this century. The last two have been so very _boring_."


End file.
